thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lymon Mists
Lymon Mists is a geological feature located in central Jump Isle, about halfway between Jump Village and Moderation. The east coast of Jump Isle is dominated by a series of hills which are not quite large enough to be considered mountains. These hills do not quite extend all the way to the northern or southern shores, but they do extend almost halfway to the west coast of the isle. At the center of the isle, there is a cascading waterfall, which empties into a hot spring, which at times acts as a geyser. It is also considered a mineral spring, which contains salt and carbon dioxide. The spring is surrounded by a grove of wild sou'cit trees, which sometimes drop their fruit into the spring, infusing it with sou'cit flavor. The spring and waterfall collectively are referred to as "Lymon Mists," a name given to them by an explorer named Geoff when he discovered them in LY 384 (about twelve years after the founding of Jump Village). "Lymon" is a portmanteau of "lemon" and "lime," two sour-tasting citrus fruits which are known to exist on Earth, but not The Land. On Earth, it is common to mix the flavors of these fruits, the result most commonly being called simply "lemon-lime," though it may also be called "limon" or "lymon" (same pronunciation, different spelling). On the Land, this flavor exists naturally in a single fruit, the sou'cit. There are no clear records of when these details came to be known to Landians, though at the very least, the existence of Terran lemons and limes has been known since the time of Connor and Brigid, the first people on the Land, as sou'cit fruit have been known since Day One, and God told them many things about other worlds. At any rate, Geoff is known to have preferred the word (and spelling) "lymon" over "sou'cit". As for "Mists," that part of the geological feature's name derives from the fact that, between the spray of the waterfall, the occasional geyser activity, and generally a great deal of water vapor due to the hot air evaporating the spring water, there is often a fair degree of mist in the area. And because of the sou'cit fruit, the mist itself has a subtle odor of sou'cit. Hence, "Lymon Mists". For centuries after the founding of Jump Village, few people, other than the occasional adventurers, ever came to Lymon Mists; in fact, many Jump Villagers weren't even aware of it. Neither the water nor the sou'cit fruit were harvested. However, in 806, a local spirit-maker named Lee began bottling the carbonated mineral water, adding additional sou'cit flavoring and sugar, thus creating the Land's first soft drink, which he trademarked under the name "Lymon," and began selling it in the village. Since that time, people in Jump Village and other villages around the Land have begun creating various flavors of soft drink, using naturally carbonated water from other mineral springs, and eventually developing methods for artificially carbonating water. Category:Places